


Temperature

by Just_East



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Clubbing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was sweaty, his shirt stuck to his back as he danced.</p><p>It wasn’t often he went out to the club, but it felt like he’d been trapped in his dorm room forever and he needed to get out.</p><p>So out he went, with the intention to lose his stress and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temperature

Stiles was sweaty, his shirt stuck to his back as he danced.

It wasn’t often he went out to the club, but it felt like he’d been trapped in his dorm room forever and he needed to get out.

So out he went, with the intention to lose his stress and himself.

And that’s exactly what he was doing as the bass reverberated through his spine and his body pulsed in time with the beat. Losing himself in the feeling of dancing alone.

He never minded dancing alone; no one was typically interested in him, as skinny and spacey as he was. It was okay and he was used to it. Occasionally though someone would drift his way and he’d dance with them, take them home.

Tonight seemed to be one of those nights.

A tall, muscular stranger gingerly took a hold of his hips and Stiles grinned.

Leaning back into the taller man’s hold, the young brunet felt the other man relax, moving closer.

They ground their hips and moved together and Stiles quickly found himself fascinated with the heat that radiated from the stranger in waves.

“What’s your name?” The other’s voice rang clear in his ear even over the loud music.

Turning his head, Stiles met green eyes with what he hoped was an easy smile, “Stiles. You?”

“Derek.” The man said, moving to nuzzle the side of Stiles head.

He could get used to this, Stiles thought idly.

Dancing with Derek. Feeling the tantalizing heat pressed against his body. Feeling the press of Derek’s lips against his temple, his cheek, his jaw, his neck. The accompanying scratch of stubble was only a bonus.

A very nice bonus.

Derek turned a Stiles smoothly to face him, and the cool air on his sweat soaked back brought goosebumps to his skin.

Derek’s gaze was intense, more like a stare down. But Stiles didn’t mind. Liked it almost. The intensity kept him grounded; a rare thing.

Stiles was a floater, firmly present in his own world but constantly drifting from reality.

But here, with Derek creating precious friction against him, staring into Stiles soul, Stiles was here.

And he didn’t want to leave.


End file.
